


Back in Time

by Ao_Arlea



Category: LeAga
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-30 18:12:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8543812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ao_Arlea/pseuds/Ao_Arlea
Summary: Upon the death of her husband, Lea's world was shattered. But three years after, just as she is finally moving on, she met someone who looks and acts exactly like him.





	1. FITA CRACKERS

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Back in Time](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/241105) by ArLea_Aoi. 



> This is originally written in Filipino Language but translated in English for those who don't understand Filipino but interested to read this.

October 9, 2013  
The day she lost him.

 

And now, it's October 9, 2016 and she's here again just like the year before.

 

She silently cried as she run her fingers on the epitaph where his name is engraved.

 

"I miss you.." she whispered.

 

She waited for a response just like what she always do whenever she's here.

 

But as always, she waited in vain.

 

For the past year, this silent tomb has been where she finds comfort and peace.

 

She stayed there for several minutes before starting to head back to where her car is parked.

 

Three years had passed that her world is on standstill. 

 

Maybe it's finally time to move on..

 

Accepting that she'll going to live this world without is hard but she has to for the sake of their children. And when the time finally comes, she'll be reunited with him.


	2. REBISCO

CODY

 

Two weeks had passed since I got out from the hospital and I also been going back there for two weeks simply because I wanted to see that lovely doctor but unfortunately she was out of town for an entire week according to the information desk and when those time she was there, I wasn't able to see her.

 

My girlfriend is coming back here from a business trip in Australia and we agreed that I'm going to fetch her at the airport. There is still an ample time before her arrival so I decided to come here at the mall to kill time.

 

I looked like an idiot leaning here on the railings and watching people pass me by. 

Then suddenly my eyes caught someone familiar.

 

I can't almost believe my eyes when I saw the woman on the escalator.

She's with two children, a boy and a girl of about 10 years old.

 

I walked towards them smiling from ear to ear. "It's the Lady Doctor." I said loudly to catch het attention.

 

She gaped at me.

 

And even the kids looked at me as if I am the Bloody Ghost of Christmas past.

 

"What?" I asked. Is there something wrong in my face?

 

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

 

I raised a brow and shrugged my shoulders.

 

"It's a mall, Doc. I'm also here to shop." I gave her a lopsided smile.

The young girl tugged her shirt and she looked down at her.

"Mom..." the girl said weakly while staring at me.

 

"Your daughter?" I asked.

 

"Yes. This is Kyra and this is Kenneth." She introduced. And I squatted so that our eyes will be on the same level.

 

They're cute. But there is something oddly familiar in them. 

 

"Kids, say Hello to Mr. Cody Aquino. He was one of my patients." She said.

 

"Hello." The boy named Kenneth was the first to greet me.

"Hi! Nice to meet you Kenneth and you too, Kyra." I said happily but they seemed so shy. I looked up at their mother, "Twins?".

 

"Yes." She answered.

 

"I guess this is a family outing, is your husband here too?"

She shook her head, "He died in a plane crash, three years ago."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." 

That means single siya. Yehey!

"It's alright, we're moving on." She said sadly.

I can make you happy if you let me.. 

 

"Can I join you for lunch? My treat." I offered. I hope she'll accept.

"Sure." Kenneth said gleefully.

Thanks buddy.

 

"No, Kenneth. Mr. Aquino is a very busy man."

"I told you, it's Cody. And I won't ask you for lunch if I am busy." I said. I know I need to go to the airport but these people are more important. I can't explain how. But there is this feeling I can decipher.

"But mommy... I want to know him because he looks like--"

 

Doc Lea hastily covered Kenneth's mouth before he can finish his sentence.

 

"I look like who?" Now, I'm intrigued.

"No one. We'll go ahead." She said then dragged her kids away.

Kenneth glanced back at me and I smiled and waved my hand at him.

I watched their back as they mingle with the crowd. I fixed my gaze on them as they disappeared in the corner. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - 

I'm already on the exit when I bump into someone.

It's my fault cause I'm busy texting and didn't see where I'm heading.

"I'm sorry." I apologized.

"Aga?!" The person said gaping at me.

At an instant, I am sure that this is a gay. Considering his weird fashion sense.

"I'm sorry, you have mistaken me for someone else. My name's Cody." I said.

"Oh my God! I must be dreaming.", he even pinched his own cheeks to see if he's hallucinating or something. "You even sound like him."

 

This is not the first time I encounter this kind of situation and I had been accustomed to it. "I should be going. I'm really sorry." 

I walked past him but he is also quick to grab my upper arm. 

 

"Wait. I need to introduce you to Lea." He said.

 

Lea?

 

Upon hearing that name, my heart started to beat erratically.

 

"Who is Lea?"

 

"My dearest friend." -Vice.

"Are you by any chance referring to Dr. Lea Muhlach?"

 

"You know her?" 

 

"Yes. She was my doctor."

 

"Oh my God. Then what she said is true" he seemed to be talking to himself.  
"I'm sorry, I haven't introduced myself, I'm Vice. Can I have your contact number?"

 

I don't give my number to strangers, unless, a sexy stranger. But there's something about Vice that I can't pinpoint.

 

We exchanged calling cards then we bid farewell.

 

I'm positive that this wouldn't be the last time that our paths will cross. I'll be needing his help to get closer to Dr. Lea.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in Wattpad


End file.
